Twelve Days of Christmas: Camp Half-Blood Edition
by TheLegendaryPotterhead
Summary: Twelve Days of Christmas Tag. Twelve one-shots about the one and only Camp Half-Blood during the holidays! Join the campers as they sing songs, pull pranks, decorate, and just have loads of holiday fun! Plenty of Percabeth (and a little Jasper and Frazel as well). Happy Holidays to you all!
1. Twelve Festive Demigods

**Tis the season to be a demigod, am I right? Happy Holidays to you all! Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Joyeux Noël! Mele Kalikimaka! Καλά Χριστούγεννα! (That's Greek, according to Google Translate.) In the spirit of the holidays, and as the hastily crafted summary said, I will be doing the Twelve Days of Christmas Tag: twelve one-shots starting today and ending on December 25****th****. Each story will be centered around a different holiday theme or event at our very own CAMP HALF-BLOOD! Join me as we discover what these crazy campers are up to during the holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own PJO or HoO. And there aren't even any OCs for me to own in this story. Credit goes to Rick Riordan. **

**R&R!**

Twelve Festive Demigods

Percy Jackson emerged from his cabin, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He shivered in the cold morning air, breathing in the chill of winter. To his surprise, and utter delight, he witnessed the first snowflakes of the season, coming down softly. Percy smiled to himself.

In no time at all, the cabins were covered in a thin blanket of snow, each looking peaceful in the faint morning light. Percy stood at the edge of his cabin watching the flakes fall from the heavens, drifting lazily in the gentle breeze.

An angry voice soon shattered through the peaceful silence.

"That damn goddess Khione." A cranky boy emerged from the Hephaestus cabin, his red winter jacket highlighting his already present elf-like appearance.

"Looks like one of Santa's elves escaped the workshop again," Percy called, a smile playing across his lips. The boy turned at the sound of his words and scowled.

"Very funny, Jackson," he muttered, trudging over to the Poseidon cabin. His nose was bright red. "I wasn't born for this weather. I'm from Texas, where it's hot! Like me," he added, daring Percy to contradict.

"Do your flame powers even work in the snow?" Percy asked, sincerely curious. The boy gasped dramatically.

"Do my… of course they do! That stupid goddess will _never_ take away my power." To prove his point, the tip of his index finger caught fire, frying a falling snowflake.

"Fine. Point taken. Oh, and it's not Khione, anyhow. We control the weather, remember?" Percy stepped around the boy, heading for the dining pavilion. His nose had caught a whiff of breakfast, and, being the hungry teenager that he was, his stomach immediately craved food. He turned to check if the boy was following him, finding an amusing sight instead.

"Look out, snow! Leo Valdez gives no mercy!" His hands had erupted into flame and he was waving them wildly, burning through the flakes. Percy stifled a laugh, shaking his head.

Once he'd reached the dining pavilion, his cheeks had turned pink. But it wasn't from the cold. A certain girl with blonde hair twinkled her fingers at him from across the tables, sending the blood rushing to his cheeks. He winked back, taking his lonely seat at the Poseidon table.

The pavilion was in the decoration process; the Demeter cabin was fashioning garland, holly, and mistletoe; the stuff was strewn _everywhere_. Percy counted six campers wearing Ugly Christmas Sweaters, and two more wearing Santa hats.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_, Percy thought to himself, smiling at his little joke. You couldn't avoid the holiday at this point. Everywhere you went, either an Apollo camper would sing you a Christmas carol, mistletoe would appear above your head (courtesy of the Stoll brothers) or a satyr would be hanging a freshly crafted wreath, sometimes around your neck. Percy scratched his neck in remembrance.

After breakfast, Percy made his way over to Annabeth, who was conversing with her half-brother, Malcolm. Once she became aware of Percy, she ended her conversation.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl," Percy said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not Christmas yet," she corrected happily. She smirked, then kissed him on the cheek. Percy chuckled and kissed her back, this time on her lips.

"Awh, guys, come on. I mean, I know it's the holiday season; _so_ romantic, but… ick." Percy and Annabeth broke apart, rotating to the source of the voice.

"Yeah, whatever Jason," Percy replied. "You're one to talk." Jason grinned sheepishly. He wasn't in a place to deny anything; his arm was snaked around Piper's waist.

"It's okay, man. I was kidding anyway." Percy hid a smile when he took in Jason's outfit. Piper had tricked him into losing a bet with her, probably thanks to her charmspeak, so he was donning a cherry red Santa hat. He looked just like a young Kris Kringle.

"Very festive, Jason," Annabeth commented, not ever trying to conceal her laughter.

"Shut up," he muttered. Even Piper produced a small giggle. "I'm not the only one wearing this, you know." He pointed across the pavilion to the Hermes table. Travis and Conner were both wearing full Santa suits, claiming to be the anti-Santas.

"We don't give gifts, we take them!" Connor had explained devilishly. Percy kept a close eye on his belongings after that exchange.

"Well, I like it." Hazel and Frank had entered the group, both of their faces pink from the chill.

"It definitely makes a statement," Frank agreed, his eyes shining.

As his friends laughed merrily, Percy closed his eyes. _All I want for Christmas this year_, he thought, _is for things to stay exactly the way they are_.

* * *

**And voila! The first installment of the Twelve Days of Christmas: Camp Half-Blood Edition. I hope it spreads Christmas cheer to all of you; let's make the holidays special for us all, okay? Everyone needs a little cheer. **

**–TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz** (My new, much more festive, slogan.)**


	2. Eleven Cabins

**Hello my fabulous readers! Welcome to the second day of Christmas! (Though this is the "eleven" theme… Hmm… The people who created this whole "Twelve Days of Christmas" thing didn't think it through so well…) But anyway, let's get on with it!**

**Thank you to WisegirlAnnabethChase for being my first reviewer! (:**

**R&R!**

Eleven Cabins

"And, BEGIN!" Chiron shouted, sending all of the campers into a frenzy. The annual cabin decoration contest was underway; the cabin with the most authentic, interesting, Christmas and wintery décor got dibs on Christmas dinner.

And that was a big prize. Percy's mouth started watering just _thinking_ about the grand feast they'd have on Christmas Day.

The fastest runners got to the enormous pile of decorations first, seizing strands of lights, garlands, lighted reindeer statues, blow-up snowmen; the works. The only rule was "don't kill each other", as it was every time, so the campers were ruthless. The tougher, older demigods, like Clarisse, pushed, shoved, and punched their way to the front of the pack, claiming the best decoration for themselves.

It was all in good fun, right?

Once the rest of the camp had taken to their own cabins, throwing things here and there, Percy surveyed the remains of the pile. He collected a few strands of lights, both multi-colored and golden, some thick ropes of garlands that smelled strongly of pine, and a larger-than-life-size jolly old Saint Nick.

_There's no way I can win_, he thought miserably to himself. _All the other cabins have ten times as many people as me._

Percy observed the other campers hard at work; he realized he wasn't the only single-camper-cabin.

_Oh, of course. Jason and Nico are on their own, too_. That brightened his spirits a bit, and he quickly got to work.

Percy wiped the sweat off his brow. The contest had been going on for about an hour at that point, and he was already exhausted from the effort. He checked on the other cabins' progress.

The Demeter cabin had grown several Christmas trees in their lawn, each wrapped with thick strands of bright lights. They had mistletoe and garlands circling the edge of their roof, with holly sprinkled on the grassy top. Percy sighed; the Demeter cabin was one of the toughest competitors.

Now, the Ares cabin might have seemed aggressive and ready to roll at the beginning of the contest, but to Percy's delight, they'd only accomplished a few things; they were too busy arguing over where to put the decorations to actually get stuff done.

Percy was afraid to look at the Hephaestus cabin; he knew they'd build something incredible for their display. The other cabins had produced a pretty good show as well; Percy decided that examining them all would just psych him out even more; he needed to stay focused.

He was hopeless at decorating, but because he was surrounded by all of the other busy campers, he was able to mimic their styles to create a pretty good display.

He had just finished stringing the lights around the edge of his roof. He stepped back to admire his work.

He had run water off of the edge of the cabin, which instantly froze in the chilly air, creating some pretty impressive icicles. Santa Claus waved cheerily, his mechanical features swaying back and forth. The garland was roped around the edges of the cabin, shining with its red and white berries. He'd stolen some mistletoe from Jason; he hadn't noticed any was missing, since he had so much.

_Piper's in for a surprise_, he thought, laughing to himself.

He hung the mistletoe right above the front door, smiling evilly at the thought of Annabeth's reaction. She'd probably punch him, but then laugh and kiss him anyway.

Percy sighed happily to himself, picturing Christmas morning with Annabeth: cuddling up by the bonfire, giving each other gifts, and just being together.

_Together_, Percy thought, _is a nice word._ After being through so much, together and apart, they were still together; that was all that mattered to Percy anymore.

* * *

**And, SCENE! Comment which cabin you think should win the decorating contest, and I'll add it in a later chapter.** **It can be any cabin of the main thirteen, except Artemis and Hera. Hades is included in the thirteen, just to clarify.**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz****


	3. Ten Christmas Carols

**Christmas is coming, the satyr's getting fat! The clock is ticking people; have you done YOUR Christmas shopping yet? You'd better hop to it!**

**I've decided that I should make these just a wee bit shorter, so I'll try my best. I just have SO many great ideas! (BAHAHAHA no.)**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, favoriters (if that's correct term) and followers! You are greatly appreciated! :D And for those of you who commented about the cabin winners, I PROMISE I will add the winner in, but maybe not for a few chapters. I have to find the right context for it. THE DEBATE IS STILL ON PEOPLE! WHICH CABIN SHOULD WIN!? (I'm really making this more dramatic than it needs to be, LOL.)**

**R&R!**

Ten Christmas Carols

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas..." The Stoll brothers had their arms linked and they were skipping around camp throwing snowballs at their helpless victims. This was supposedly their way of showing Christmas spirit.

Percy ducked just as a snowball came careening through the air, and it hit Jason square in the face. He staggered back, wiping his face furiously; it was cold enough outside without an icy assault to the face.

"STOLL!" he yelled, his icy blue eyes flashing. While he marched off to confront the twin terrors, Percy trudged on through the lightly falling snow. The camp looked so peaceful in the winter; so at ease.

The sun was low in the sky, and it was almost time for the Christmas Bonfire. It was mandatory attendance, despite the groans and complaints from various campers, and it was where the whole camp gathered around the fire, roasted s'mores, and sang Christmas carols (led by the Apollo Cabin, of course).

Just as the sun sank below the horizon, a horn sounded. Percy took that as a sign that the bonfire was starting, so he headed over.

He sank down next to Hazel and Frank, who had been saving the whole log for their gang of seven** (A/N: Hmm. I wonder who those people are…)**. He was just getting settled when he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," a voice whispered in his ear, turning his surprise into delight. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, pulling her close to him. The heat of the bonfire warmed them instantly, but they continued to cuddle in the warm glow of the flames.

"This is why I love Christmas," Annabeth sighed. She immediately covered her mouth with her gloved hand. "Did I just say that out loud?" Percy chuckled.

"Yes," he confirmed, laughing harder at her embarrassed expression. She smacked him on the chest, but rested her head on his shoulder anyway.

"I agree," he whispered to her, so no one else could hear. She didn't respond, but she relaxed into him so her side was pressed up against his arm.

"Welcome to the Christmas Bonfire!" Chiron greeted the campers cheerfully, his white reindeer sweater almost glowing in the dark. He extended his hand to the Apollo Cabin, signaling that they should begin.

One of them cleared his throat, and started with a lively tune: "Jingle Bell Rock". The rest of the camp reluctantly joined in, but soon they were all singing as loudly as they could. The fire rose higher and higher with each note, soon becoming an actual bonfire.

As they made their way through every Christmas song in the book, Percy continued to sing louder and louder, causing Annabeth to laugh so hard she had to sit back down.

"Come on, Annabeth," he said, sitting down next to her trembling body. "Am I really that bad?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "On second thought, don't answer that." He offered her his hand and together they rejoined the circle of campers, belting out Christmas music into the frosty night until they couldn't sing anymore.

* * *

**AWH! Percabeth! Give me tingles. So cute. For all you fellow Percabeth shippers out there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it just for you! And there's more where that came from…**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz****


	4. Nine Satyrs as Reindeer

**Merry Almost Christmas, guys! It's so close I can taste the candy canes (or maybe that's because I'm eating one right now…)! LOL.**

**Thank you so much to Daebak Fai, WisegirlAnnabethChase, pnut9282, Joanofawesome, and niralidevgan for reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYSS SO MUCH! 3**

**R&R!**

Nine Satyrs as Reindeer

Percy was sitting in the dining pavilion, completely engrossed in his sandwich, when he heard the merry tinkling of jingle bells. He, and the rest of the campers, looked around in confusion.

Suddenly, he saw Grover clip-clopping down the pathway, his nose bright red. Behind him were eight other satyrs, each decked with giant fake antlers, gold harnesses, and bells. They were towing a large sleigh with an enormous red velvet bag nestled on the seat.

Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey there, Rudolph!" he greeted Grover as the sleigh slid to a halt next to his table. Grover glared at him, his red nose crinkling.

"Come on, Perrrrcy! Where's your holiday spirit?" He looked shyly at the rest of the awed campers, all staring at him.

"Chiron made us do it," he whispered to Percy, his cheeks matching his nose. Percy chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's time for Secret Santa presents!" one of the other satyrs announced. He unclipped his harness and trotted over to the sleigh, plucking the bag from its spot. "Come and get 'em!" He was soon swarmed with demigods, all anxious for their gifts.

Soon, wrapping paper and ribbon littered the floor; angry satyrs/reindeer crawled around trying to capture it. The campers were happily ripping into their gifts, gasping in delight and accusing their neighbors of being the Secret Santa.

Percy regarded his gift warily. _With my luck, I probably got picked by one of the Stolls_, he thought as he carefully tore away the cheery red and green paper.

It was a green sweater, complete with bright white snowflakes. He looked up, trying to guess who had given it to him. He locked eyes with Chiron, and the centaur winked. Percy smiled at him, turning back to the sweater.

"It matches your eyes." Annabeth smirked, coming over to meet Percy. "So, go on! Put it on!" He raised his eyebrows, and she placed her hands on her hips. Percy sighed, unzipped his coat, and pulled the sweater on over his t-shirt.

"Not bad," he mused. "Thanks Chiron!" The centaur smiled at him from across the pavilion.

"I think it's cute." Annabeth ran her fingers down the sleeves. "Very soft." Percy pulled her into his lap.

"And now?" he asked.

"Even better," she agreed, kissing him lightly.

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly abrupt ending; I didn't know how else to end it. But there you are! I hope you enjoyed it! See you all tomorrow!**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz****


	5. Eight Cups of Hot Chocolate

**Dashing through the snow, in a sleigh pulled by satyrs, o'er the hills we go… making lots of craters? BAHAHA, sorry! That was awful! **

**For this chapter, I decided to stray from the Percabeth topic (*gasps loudly*). I've gotten mulitple PMs for a Percy and Nico chapter, so I wrote one; this is it! BUT THERE'S NO PICO! That's not a theme in this story, they're just friends, or possibly even just acquaintances, given their past. Sorry, Pico shippers. Not this time.**

**In response to Daebak Fai, you must be psychic, because pranks are one of the Twelve! You'll just have to wait and see which one… If you have any super awesome suggestions for pranks, you can either review them or PM me, and I could make some changes to it! **

**R&R!**

Eight Cups of Hot Chocolate

"I got your note." A boy with dark hair appeared in the doorway of Percy's cabin, his pale skin glowing in the fading light.

_~Flashback, Nico's POV~_

Nico di Angelo sank down onto his bed, his heart feeling like it was being squeezed by an iron fist. _I don't belong here_, he thought to himself miserably, turning over onto his side.

Something under his arm made a crinkling sound. Nico extracted a piece of paper from his bedspread, unfolding it cautiously.

_Nico,_

_Meet me in my cabin after dinner._

_-Percy_

Nico's heart pounded. Why would Percy want to see him? He tucked the note into his pocket; he debated whether to go or not.

_~Flashback Over~_

"Good," Percy said, smiling. He patted the bed next to him, offering Nico a seat. Nico slowly walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed, like he could bolt at any moment.

"What did you want?" Nico asked, his dark eyes rimmed with confusion. Percy grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate from the floor under his bunk bed. He handed one to Nico and took a big sip out of his own.

"You've been walking around camp like a zombie, Nico. You look so miserable. It's almost Christmas, and no one should feel bad or lonely during the holidays." Nico narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm fine," he said, turning away from Percy's gaze. Percy let out a silent sigh. _When will he learn to trust me? _Percy thought to himself. He stayed silent, just watching Nico, knowing the boy would have to give in sooner or later.

Nico gave up, turning back to face Percy, who raised his eyebrows. Nico sighed loudly.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I just… I'm the only son of Hades at camp, and everyone else seems to fit into a group except me. And I usually spend Christmas alone, now that Bianca's…" His eyes clouded."Gone. I don't have anyone anymore."

"You have me," Percy said, nudging his shoulder in a brotherly way **(A/N: See guys? NO PICO! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!)**. "And Annabeth, and Hazel, and…" Nico's eyes had darkened with the mention of Annabeth. Percy's former suspicion that Nico had had a crush on Annabeth was revisited briefly.

"Which is why," Percy continued, "we're going to do this every day until Christmas."

"What? Invite me to your cabin so I can embarrass myself and you can try to comfort me?" Percy glared pointedly at Nico. He raised his hands in defeat."

"No. You'll come over, we can drink hot chocolate, and hang out. Maybe then you won't feel so lonely." Nico leveled his eyes with Percy's, as if trying to decide if Percy was sincere or not. _Just say yes_, Percy begged him mentally.

"Okay," Nico agreed. "Thanks, Percy." Percy smiled in triumph. He'd finally gotten through to the cold-as-ice, loner son of Hades. "Let's do it." 

**(Narrator's POV)**

And so they did; each day for three days after the first. Just two boys, one connection, and eight cups of hot chocolate.

* * *

**Poor Nico. So misunderstood. Thank the gods that Percy's there to save the day, as usual. **

**Did you guys notice that I used the title in the chapter for the first time? I bet you did; the only way you could've missed that is if you didn't actually read the chapter. In which case, I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! AND SO ARE PERCY AND NICO! Shame on you, you treacherous skimmer.**

**Anyway, please review! I'd like to know what you guys think of the story!**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz** (Am I the only one who thinks about ****_Chicago_**** when I read "All That Jazz"?)**


	6. Seven Foolish Pranks

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la! JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL ROCK! We wish you a merry Christmas… AND A HAPPY TIME READING MY STORY! (Wow, I'm such a loser…). Forgive me, I JUST LOVE CHRISTMAS! AHH!**

**Thank you, once again, to all my lovely reviewers, followers, and favoriters! I love the support, you guys, so thank you so much!**

**Just as a heads up, I'll count out the seven pranks so you can see that I LIVE UP TO MY PROMISES! THERE WILL BE SEVEN! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!**

**That is all.**

**R&R!**

Seven Foolish Pranks

"VALDEZ!" Percy jumped as a loud, angry voice pierced the air. He watched as a fuming Clarisse La Rue stormed out of her cabin, her eyes wild. She was wearing a red Santa suit and had a matching red hat clenched in her fist **(1)**, the pom-pom swinging dangerously.

"WHERE ARE VALDEZ AND THE STOLLS?" she screamed at some Hephaestus campers, sending them sprinting in the other direction, their faces twisted in fear. Percy searched the crowd, trying to find Leo, Connor and Travis, who would be dead in a matter of minutes if Clarisse found him.

From behind a cabin, Percy heard some muffled chuckling. He stepped back slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself. He saw Leo and the Stoll brothers peering around the cabin wall, their faces red in silent laughter. Percy shook his head.

_They are so dead_, he thought to himself. Clarisse was on the warpath. And that was dangerous for a daughter of Ares. Especially one as high-strung as her.

Clarisse threw the hat into the air in a rage, just as her siblings were trickling out of the cabin. It hit the roof of their porch, and something came floating down from the roof; it looked like snow. Once it started collecting on Clarisse and her siblings, though, it became clear that it was _not_ snow.

"WHAT IS THIS? THIS ISN'T SNOW!" Clarisse screamed, trying to shake some off of her hands. It refused to budge.

"Is this… toilet paper?" one of her brothers asked, picking a piece off of his shoulder. It stuck to his fingers, ripping into clumps. "Oh, yuck! It _is_!" **(2) (A/N: Thank you to Daebak Fai for this suggestion!)**

"STOLL!" Clarisse's eyes darted around, and suddenly focused on something above her cabin. Percy followed her gaze, and laughed. He couldn't help it.

The boar head mounted above the cabin was donning a Santa hat the matched Clarisse's, and a thick, white beard **(3)**.

"You think it's funny, Jackson?" Clarisse demanded. Percy stopped laughing. Before Clarisse could attack _him_, Chiron cantered over into the center of the cabin circle.

"Alright, who did it?" he asked, his eyes scanning the crowd. "If you turn yourself in now, you won't get punished."

"Did what?" Will Solace from the Apollo cabin asked. Chiron sighed.

"Dressed up a harpy in an angel costume and stuck her on the top of the tree **(4)**." He pointed to the enormous Christmas tree in the center of camp, which still hadn't been decorated yet.

The entire camp burst into frivolous laughter. The harpy screamed from the top of the tree, it's halo sagging. Percy instinctively turned to Leo and the Stolls, who were high-fiving.

Once again, before anyone could do anything about Clarisse or the harpy, a scream of anguish came from behind the cabins. Several seething Apollo archers stalked into the camp, heading over to Chiron.

"Someone screwed with our sonic arrows, so instead of blasting killer music, they play CHRISTMAS SONGS!" To demonstrate, the camper fired one of the arrows into the air, and "Up on the Housetop" blared loudly** (5)**.

Percy didn't even have to check on Leo and the Stolls for that one; he heard loud snorting and chuckling from behind him. Percy glanced above Connor's head; it was still there.

Percy had overheard the boys' plans to prank the camp, so he'd set up a little surprise of his own. He took a deep breath, and yelled, "HEY CONNOR!" Connor jumped about ten feet into the air. When he landed, a large bucket tipped over above his head, spilling sticky, white whipped cream all over him, Travis, and Leo **(6)**. As they stumbled around, Travis tripped over seemingly nothing at all (but it was a trip wire that Percy had, erm, _borrowed_ from the Ares cabin). Another bucket, full of feathers, dumped over the boys, sticking to the gooey white cream that was already on them **(7)**. They looked like Abominable Snow-Chickens.

As they stumbled out from behind the cabin, the entire camp turned to witness the incredible sight, and burst into loud, hysterical laughter.

"This'll make killing them even more fun!" Clarisse said between gasps of laughter. Percy smiled to himself.

_Happy Holidays, boys_, he thought.

* * *

**Oh, that Percy. That evil, conniving Percy. **

**The quality of this one-shot wasn't exactly up to par, I apologize. The pranks were goofy, slightly weak, but #DEALWITHIT. It was just for fun. I hope you laughed as pathetically hard as I did while I was writing it. **

**Maybe it's just me. I don't care, I had fun anyway. That's all that matters, right? (To me at least…)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update, and come back tomorrow to read more! PLEASE! **

**Thank you to all my lovely readers! I wish you all the merriest of Christmases and the happiest of New Years!**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz** **


	7. Six Christmas Memories

**Hello my lovelies! This chapter will stray away from the Camp Half-Blood theme and will be six flashbacks about Christmases in the past. They're just short stories about cute, innocent little Percy Jackson and his loving mother at Christmastime.**

**Enjoy!**

**And to pnut9282, I'M SO GLAD YOU LAUGHED WHILE READING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! And Merry Christmas to you, too!**

**R&R!**

Six Christmas Memories

* * *

**(#1 Age 4)**

"Mommy, Mommy, look! It's schnowing outside!" Four year old Percy Jackson had his teeny nose pressed up against the window, watching the blizzard.

"It's called _snow_, dear," Sally Jackson corrected, ruffling her son's hair. Percy giggled in delight.

"Can I go play in it?" he asked, his big green eyes pleading. Sally hesitated, like she was going to cave (which was what usually happened when her son asked for something).

"Not right now, Percy, your stepfather will be home any second. Then you and me can go Christmas tree shopping!"

"Yay!" Percy cried, leaping up off of the chair by his window and dancing around their little apartment. Sally watched he spun around and around, then stumbled to the ground, his high-pitched squeals warming her heart.

* * *

**(#2 Age 5)**

"Percy! Your hot chocolate is ready!" Percy set down his toy dinosaur and scampered to the kitchen where his Santa Claus mug was sitting on the counter. Santa grinned down at Percy.

"Dank you, Mommy!" He snuffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh, honey. Are you feeling any better?" Sally Jackson plucked a tissue out of the box behind their landline and handed it to him. He shook his head while he dragged the tissue across his puffy, red nose.

"I'm sorry you have to be sick for Christmas."

Percy climbed up into his chair, wrapping his hands around the steaming mug. He watched the marshmallows swirl around in the hot chocolate, leaving trails of white, sticky goo. He sipped the warm drink; it soothed his throat.

"Why am I sick?" he asked his mother.

"Because you have a virus."

"What's a virus?"

"Remember those little creatures called "germs" that I told you about?" Percy nodded. "When you get too many germs, they turn into a virus, and the virus makes you sick."

"Oh. I wish the germs would go away." His mother smiled down at him while he sipped at his drink.

"They will, Percy. Don't worry."

"I should've asked Santa for my virus to get better."

* * *

**(#3 Age 6)**

"Whee!" Percy flew across the ice, his skates sending chips of snow up into the air behind him. The crowds parted as he zoomed around the rink, amazed at the skill of such a young boy.

His mother and stepfather watched his circle around and around the rink, going faster and faster each time. The towering Christmas tree above the rink sent a rainbow of colors down onto the ice, creating a cheery atmosphere for skating.

As Percy kept gaining speed, his mother was getting more and more nervous; she expected a scrape at any moment.

Sure enough, her "mother's intuition" proved to be correct. As Percy rounded the corner, he slipped on some melted ice and fell into a pool of water. His mother rushed out to help him.

"Are you alright?" she said breathlessly, examining his hand. He had a small cut on his palm.

"I'm okay," little Percy reassured her, slowly rising to his feet. He was off skating again immediately.

Unbeknown to anyone, the water droplets on his hand disappeared into the cut, and, within seconds, the cut had healed itself.

* * *

**(#4 Age 7)**

Percy awoke on Christmas morning at six o'clock sharp, his excited yells echoing through the apartment: "Santa came, Santa came!" He'd rushed over to the fireplace, squealing excitedly over his full stocking. Once he'd finally gotten his mother out of bed, he'd dug into the presents, ripping open the paper and examining the gift inside.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" He held up two new dinosaur toys **(A/N: For some reason, I picture Percy liking toy dinosaurs… #DealWithIt)**, one a tyrannosaurus and the other a triceratops.

Percy immediately engaged them in a battle to the death, bashing their heads together. After minutes of constant fighting, one of the triceratops' horns broke off. Percy's eyes started to water, and soon he was blubbering like a baby.

"Oh, honey, don't worry, I can fix that." His mom grabbed some Super Glue out of the cupboard, and soon little Percy was happily playing with his toys again.

His mother watched in admiration as her son contentedly played with his Christmas gifts. She noticed a letter attached to the tree, marked _Sally_. She plucked it off and opened it.

_Dearest Sally, _it read, _This is for Percy when the time is right. It'll explain everything to him, so please don't forget to have him read it when he's old enough. Always yours, Poseidon._

Sally blushed when she read the letter, then dug into the envelope and extracted another letter, addressed _Percy_.

As she read the letter, her eyes grew wider and wider. Her son was a… a… half-blood?

* * *

**(#5 Age 8)**

"What's this?" Percy plucked a small, square present from behind the tree. "Is this from you?" His mother shook her head.

"Go ahead, open it. Let's find out what it is," she prodded. Percy slowly tore off the paper, his nimble fingers carefully unfolding the blue wrapping.

_Greek Mythology_, the cover read, _A Full Guide to the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus_. Percy regarded it in confusion. His mother let out a gasp when she saw the cover, then quickly covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, taking the book from his hands and examining it herself. She opened the cover and saw, in the bottom left corner of the page, writing that said _From, Poseidon._ She tucked the book under her arm and promptly strolled out of the room, leaving a bewildered Percy behind.

* * *

**(#6 Age 9)**

"Whoa!" Percy and his mother were nestled in the sleigh, riding all through Central Park. **(A/N: I don't know if that can actually happen, but just go with it, okay?)**

The sleigh increased speed as it flew around a corner, sending Percy toppling into his mother's lap. Once the sleigh slid to a stop, Percy and his mother burst out laughing, their cheeks rosy in the cold air. They paid the driver and exited the sleigh, watching the cloud of snow behind it as it drove off into the night.

"Merry Christmas!" the driver called over his shoulder, giving them a merry wave. They waved back at him, smiling widely.

"That was fun. Thanks, Mom," Percy said, snuggling into her warm coat. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Of course, Percy."

"I love you." He said, his face buried in her fluffy coat.

"I love you, too, dear," she responded, hugging him tighter against her.

* * *

**Awh. So much love. It gives me tingles! I love the relationship between Percy and his mom, if you hadn't noticed that. Why else would I write a whole set of flashbacks dedicated to them?**

**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed these little flashbacks as much as I did. Lots of foreshadowing of Percy's future…**

**Merry Christmas to you all, and I hope you get to spend it with the people you love. That's what really matters.**

**I love you guys!**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz****


	8. Five Winter Storms

**Only like four days until Christmas, guys! Aren't you excited? I know I am! **

**I'm trying my very best to get these updates finished for you guys, but since I'm on vacation and away from my computer, it's a little challenging. I'm currently typing this on an iPad, which isn't the easiest thing to do. But I'm doing it anyway, just for you all. **

**You're welcome.**

**R&R!**

Five Winter Storms (A prequel to all the other stories set in Camp Half-Blood in this tag.)

"Looks like we're going to get snowed in again," Percy speculated, opening the curtains on his front window.

"Seriously?" Annabeth complained, standing beside him. "We've been stuck here for four days already! Has Manhattan ever had four, no, make that five, blizzards in a row before?" She sunk down onto the couch in disappointment. "How will we ever get to camp in time?"

Percy sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders gently.

"We'll make it in plenty of time," he assured her. "Even if I have to convince Blackjack to fly all the way here and pick us up." Annabeth smiled, snuggling in closer to Percy.

The two sat there, together, in silence, watching the snowflakes fall outside and listening to the embers crackling in the fireplace.

"I guess it won't be so bad," Annabeth admitted. "I mean, we did manage to build that massive gingerbread house because of the snow, right?" She and Percy turned to admire their structure, which was towering over them on the kitchen counter, multiple gingerbread stories high.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "And the tree looks pretty good, too."

Percy's mom and his stepfather Paul had left to spend Christmas in Hawaii, since Percy had planned to spend it at camp with Annabeth and the rest of his friends. Percy and Annabeth had taken of their six-days being snowed in and had transformed his apartment into a Winter Wonderland. The tree was so covered in ornaments and lights, the actual green boughs of the tree were barely visible. There were so many strings of lights, it looked like Santa's Workshop had thrown up all over the room.

"It all looks perfect," Annabeth said, resting her head on Percy's shoulder. He placed his head on top of hers, and they settled down for another long night in.

* * *

**I apologize for the quality of this/these last few stories. This one is very short. As I said before, I am away from my computer and am typing this on an iPad. But I'm trying!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I thought it was a cute idea, so there you have it. **

**Merry Almost Christmas!**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz****


	9. Four Christmas Kisses

**Hello my little elves! Christmas is on it's way, and Santa (a.k.a. me) is getting anxious and excited! Though I would have to be Mrs. Claus, I guess. **

**Whatever.**

**This chapter will be fluffy, which I suppose you guessed from the title. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**R&R!**

Four Christmas Kisses

* * *

Piper and Jason

"Mmm, that was fun." Piper and Jason were heading back to their cabins after the Christmas Eve bonfire, **(A/N: I like bonfires.) **and they were exhausted.

"I know," Jason agreed. "Who knew the campers had that much Christmas spirit?" It had been laughing, singing, and sparkling cider all around; they'd had a grand ol' time.

"I can't believe its Christmas already!" Piper was checking her watch, and it read 12:24 a.m.

"You'd better get to bed, or Santa won't come!" Jason teased. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"There's nothing Santa Claus could give me that would make me happier than I am right now," she said softly. Jason stopped walking; they'd reached his porch.

"Not even this?" he asked, pointing up. She tilted her head to look up, and found a large clump of mistletoe hanging above her and Jason.

"You..." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers before she could finish her sentence.

* * *

Hazel and Frank

Hazel and Frank were sitting in front of the fire in Hazel's cabin. Since she and Nico were the only residents of the Hades Cabin, and Nico was over at Percy's doing who knows what, **(A/N: Remember?) **they had the space to themselves.

"I can't remember the last time we were alone like this," Frank whispered in her ear. She smiled and blushed, hoping he wouldn't see the red in her cheeks.

She liked Frank, like, a lot, but being alone with him still made her a little nervous.

In a good way, of course.

"Me neither. It's really nice." She snuggled down into his shoulder, pressing up against his side.

"This is what Christmas is really for: spending time with those you love. But it's turned into such a busy, commercial holiday, there's barely any time for that kind of stuff anymore."

"I know. Let's just enjoy being together before we get interrupted."

Frank lifted his head and kissed her softly on the forehead.

* * *

Leo and _

Leo Valdez sat alone in his cabin on Christmas Eve, staring at an old picture he'd drawn.

It was a girl; a beautiful, perfect girl, that he hadn't seen or spoken to in a long time.

She had long caramel hair and was wearing a white dress. Leo remembered the way she smelled of cinnamon, and the soft, delicate sound of her voice.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the way her nostrils flared slightly when she was angry, and how that cute anger was usually directed towards him.

He sighed sadly, holding the picture tightly in the golden light of his lamp.

_I miss her so much_, her thought to himself. Before he knew it, he was raising the picture up to his face.

"Leo?" His sister Nyssa interrupted. She stood in the doorway, looking both confused and amused. "Are you kissing a picture?"

"NO!" he yelled, hopping up and slamming the door in her face.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth

"Oh my gods! Christmas is tomorrow!" Annabeth and Percy were strolling back from their trip down to the canoe lake; their special spot.

"Someone's excited," Percy observed, laughing at the joy on her face.

"Shut up," she retorted, smacking his arm lightly. "I love the holidays. Always have, always will. They're just so magical, and beautiful, and..."

"Romantic?" Percy suggested, grabbing her waist and swinging her around so she was pressed up against his chest.

"That, too." She giggled, and started to lean in. He followed her lead, eyes closing. Once they were about an inch apart, she opened her eyes, and stopped moving.

She left Percy hanging there for a moment, quickly kissed him on the cheek, then nimbly slipped out of his grasp, sprinting away as fast as she could. Percy yelled after her, his voice sounding surprised.

"Annabeth Chase! I will get you if it's the last thing I do!" She laughed as she ran.

She toe through camp, dodging campers and skirting around cabins. She ran until she could run no more, and collapsed onto the side wall of a cabin.

Just as she was catching her breath, a pair of hands reached out from behind her and latched onto her arms. She squealed in surprise as her attacker spun her around and smacked their lips onto hers.

When they broke apart, she saw a familiar pair of sea-green eyes staring triumphantly back at her.

"Gotcha!" he said, laughing.

"Well played, Seaweed Brain, well played."

* * *

**Tada! And there you have it, guys! Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! I actually really enjoyed writing these; they're sweet. I'm a sucker for a good romance, and I also love these characters. And, clearly, they loved each other..**

**That's all, folks! (Recognize that? Props to those of you who get that quote.)**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz****


	10. Three Naughty Boys

**Hello again, my amazing readers! I have three more gifts (chapters) for you all this year, and here's the first of the three!**

**Despite what all of you may think, the title means "naughty" as in "Santa's Naughty List". Sorry to all you perverts.**

**But please, I encourage you all to read on!**

**R&R!**

Three Naughty Boys

"VALDEZ!" Drew Tanaka screamed in anguish as she chased Leo through camp.

The Super-sized McShizzle had pulled the oldest Christmas trick in the book: trapping a victim under the mistletoe. He'd put his own twist on it, though.

Him and the Stoll brothers had enchanted the mistletoe so the two people were physically unable to leave until they shared a kiss.

It was brilliant, yet totally disgusting.

Over the past few days, the boys had pulled their little stunt on countless unsuspecting girls, all who got extremely angry and either chased them around or just simply punched them.

All for good reason, right? **(A/N: Through if Leo trapped _me _under the mistletoe, I don't think I'd be very upset...)**

Eventually, they'd made their way through all of the girls at camp.

Except one: Hazel Levesque. The Stolls had something planned for her; something they hadn't even told Leo.

Once both Hazel and Leo were together and not paying attention to anything except their conversation, the Stolls went in the kill.

They raised the mistletoe over Hazel and Leo's heads.

When the two realized what was going on, they became super flustered. That quickly gave in to the immediate anger that followed.

"Guys! Why would you do that!?" Leo demanded, his face flushing red. "Zhang is going to kill me!"

"Travis, Connor, please, just take it away," Hazel begged, her golden eyes pleading.

"Sorry, Hazel," Connor said, shrugging his shoulders. "The deed is done. You two can't escape until you lock lips." He smiled devilishly, a mirror image of Travis.

"Ugh!" Hazel crossed her arms and scowled. "I can't!"

"Would an audience help?" Travis asked.

"What!? Of course not..." Hazel trailed off when she saw the crowd that had gathered around her and Leo. "Oh no."

Frank was there, watching them. Hazel started to freak out, screaming at the Stolls, at Leo, and at herself, even.

"Oh come on, Hazel. Just kiss him and get over it," Connor prodded. Hazel turned to face Leo, their faces a matching scarlet.

"But..." Before she could speak, Leo quickly leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Then he hastily ran away.

"VALDEZ!" Frank called after him, his voice getting dangerously angry. He chased off after Leo, leaving a stunned and silent crowd.

"Someone's gonna be on the Naughty List this year," remarked one of the campers that had witnessed the whole scene.

"Who, the Stolls and Leo?" someone answered them. Everyone turned to watch Frank angrily chasing Leo, Connor, and Travis, his face a dark purple. "Or Frank?"

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter was a bit short. There wasn't much to write on this subject, but I wanted to do it anyway. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and that you'll come back tomorrow and the next day to read the last two chapters of the Twelve Days of Christmas: Camp Half-Blood Edition. **

**You guys rock.**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz****


	11. Two Lovebirds

**WARNING: This chapter may contain extreme levels of Percabeth. **

**Side effects include: "aww-ing", crying, jumping up and down in delight, cheering, squealing, and strong feelings of happiness.**

**Proceed with caution.**

**R&R!**

Two Lovebirds

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, settling down onto Percy's lap and kissing him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Wise Girl," he replied, taking her chin in his hand and moving her lips to his.

"We'll, uh, give you two some time alone," Grover said, taking his girlfriend Juniper's hand and leading her out into the snowy woods.

"Awh, c'mon G-man!" Percy called after their retreating figures. "We're not that bad, are we?"

"Yes, you are," was Grover's response. Percy and Annabeth laughed loudly.

"Okay, anyway," Annabeth pressed, "you need to open this, like, now." She handed him a rectangular box wrapped in green and silver paper. She watched him expectantly as he examined the outside. He shook it a few times. "Percy!"

"All right, all right!" He gave in to her stares and tore into the present. He lifted the top off of the box, and found a whistle, a rash guard, and a stack of papers.

"Is this..." He picked up the papers. "What I think it is?"

"If you think it's an application to start a surfing school of your own, then yes. Yes it is." Percy looked at her incredulously. "I do my research."

Percy was speechless for a moment. He remembered telling her about his plans to open a surfing school for kids. He hadn't expected to start working on his dream for years, though.

She just knew him too well.

"Come here, you," he said, holding her close. "Thank you so much, Annabeth."

Before she could respond, he pulled her in for another kiss, but this time he didn't hold back for Grover and Juniper's sake.

After they pulled away, their cheeks were both flushed.

And it wasn't from the cold air outside.

"Okay, it's your turn," Percy said, pulling his gift to her out from behind his back. She took it in her hands, observing it closely. "And don't try to use your brains to guess what's in it. You won't be able to, so just open it."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Then she gently removed the delicate wrapping paper from the gift. It was a manila envelope that was thick with papers.

_Dear Miss Chase_, it read, _we would like to thank you for sending in your designs to our New York office. We are very impressed with the quality of your work and look forward to working with you after the New Year. Please sign the application papers send them back to us at your earliest convenience. _

She continued reading, then jumped to her feet. She looked up from the paper at Percy.

"This is an architecture contract. To work at a firm. I can't believe... Oh my gods, Percy. You sent in my designs?"

"Oh, yes, I did. That's not even the best part, though." He showed her another sheet of paper from the envelope. "It says here that they are preparing a site for you, as we speak."

"In New York? I'm going to be designing a building in New York?" He smiled at her, and nodded. "Oh, Percy." She threw herself on top of him, knocking them both into the snow. She kissed him like she'd never kissed him before, and he responded just as eagerly.

They continued kissing, lying in the snow, and sharing the joy of Christmas, not caring who saw. All that mattered to them was being together at that moment, so that's what they were doing.

Just being together.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she whispered in his ear when they finally broke apart.

"I love you, too, Wise Girl."

* * *

**I literally cranked this out in ten minutes, so try to understand: the writing isn't my best. I tried to make it cute while trying to write at my usual level AND while hurrying. It didn't work out perfectly, so I hope you don't judge too harshly. **

**But, in all seriousness, what did you guys think? Please tell me (in the reviews) if you thought this was weak, too mushy, or sweet and other good things. I tried to make it cute, but not nauseatingly over-the-top lovey-dovey.**

**Did I succeed? Let me know!**

**Sorry it's so late in the day, guys. It's Christmas Eve, as you all know, so I was chilling with my family, and I was pretty distracted. **

**I hope you all have a joyful, merry Christmas Eve, and I'll see you all tomorrow...**

**ON CHRISTMAS! :D**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz****


	12. And a Demigod Named Percy

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D I hope you all have been having the time of your lives, and if not, maybe this story will cheer you up! **

**Now I know I've built up your expectations for the ending of this tag; you're probably expecting something pretty dang amazing. This last installment might not live up to that expectation, but I tried my best.**

**R&R!**

And a Demigod Named Percy **(A/N: Of my options for the last chapter, this one was the best and the easiest to write to.)**

_Thump thump_

Something was banging on the door of Percy's cabin.

"Come on, Perrrrrcy! Wake up!" Percy recognized the voice of his best friend, Grover. "It's Christmas morning! We all have presents down at the tree! Get _up_!"

Percy groaned and rolled over in bed. The fact that is was Christmas morning hadn't reached his sleepy brain yet, and he was still exhausted from the festivities of Christmas Eve.

Eventually, Grover had to stomp into the cabin, yank the blankets off of his bed, and drag him out into the pleasant morning air. Percy yawned, stretching his arms up into the air.

"Alright, man, I'm up, I'm up!" He extracted his arm from Grover's eager grip and straightened his sweater; the one he'd received from Chiron as his secret Santa gift. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, trying unsuccessfully to tame it, and followed Grover down to the tree.

Most of the other campers were already tearing through their wrapping paper, examining their gifts, hugging their friends, or just watching the chaos.

Annabeth was sitting with Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Juniper. Grover trotted over to them; Percy was close behind.

* * *

After all the gifts had been exchanged and the mugs of hot chocolate had been passed out, fresh and filled with marshmallows, Chiron stood to address the camp.

"Good morning everyone, and merry Christmas!" he began, his greeting responded by a chorus of Merry Christmases. "I assume you are all anxious to hear the results of the decorating contest?" Immediately, the camp fell silent.

Chiron reached behind his back and pulled out a hat.

"The judges were unable to decide on one winner, so we placed the top five cabins into this hat, and I will pick the winner. The top five are the Hermes cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, the Athena cabin, the Hades cabin, and the Poseidon cabin!"

Percy was shocked. He'd never expected to get this far in the contest.

"And the winner is..." Chiron paused dramatically, "the Poseidon cabin!" The cabins that weren't in the top five cheered and slapped Percy on the back.

_I won! _Percy thought to himself joyfully.

* * *

Percy and his friends spent the rest of the day relaxing, messing with their gifts, and just enjoying each other's company. The entire bag of blue candy that Percy's mom had sent was gone within an hour, and there were many pairs of sticky blue hands circulating around camp.

Everyone in the camp was wearing their favorite ugly Christmas sweaters, and the Stolls had even dolled out some last minute Santa hats.

Once again, Leo closely resembled one of Santa's elves, thanks to the hat, and he got lots of comments throughout the day about his appearance. But due to his sugar rush, he didn't care enough to fight back, to the teasing was ignored.

When it was finally dinner time, Chiron let Percy take his plate and travel through the fancy Christmas buffet line first, as the winner of the cabin decorating contest had been promised.

He stuffed enough food on his plate to feed a small army; he just kept stacking it and stacking it until he could stack no more.

He inhaled the sweet, delicious scent of the food and smiled.

He turned and looked at his friends; laughing and joking around, standing together, looking happy. Percy's lips curled into another smile.

As he was scraping portions of his meal into the fire, he sent a silent prayer to the gods along with his offering.

_Thank you_, he thought, _for giving me, I mean US, the best Christmas ever._

* * *

**THE END! I hope you all enjoyed this set of one-shots. ****I tried to write cute, funny, spirited stories that brought Christmas cheer to you all during the lovely holiday season! **

**I really do hope I succeeded! **

**Thank you all for sticking with my these last twelve days and reading this story! I appreciate each and every one of you guys.**

**Have a great rest of your year, and feel free to check out my profile and read my other stories! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**

**-TheLegendaryPotterhead **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and All That Jazz****


End file.
